


A Father's Rage

by Lyco



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Green Jeans, Lance just isn't happy at all really, Poppa Lance is not happy with Laurel, Sara Lance - Freeform, Truth not being told sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning about Sara's death, Captain Lance's rage drives him into searching for answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Rage

**Disclaimer Note: I own nothing but the idea here. I actually got the idea for this and started writing it before we saw the confrontation Lance had with Laurel in the Return episode last week. This is a possibility I thought could be a likelyhood to happen through Lance's rage after finally learning the truth.**

* * *

As Captain Lance continued to grieve in Laurel's arms for the loss of his Sara, he also began to think that Laurel had to have gotten help in keeping the charade up about Sara still being alive. Help that would likely only come from very few people. Something that quite honestly was also starting to give him a fairly big feeling of anger, and as well as a small sense of betrayal. Gathering his wits about him despite the heavy loss he was feeling he asked the question that was practically running on repeat in his head. "Laurel.. Who exactly helped you in trying to hide this from me?" He tried to sound strong in spite of the grief.

Laurel looked at him in shock and a growing sense of dread over that. As she knew her father had come to care quite a bit about Felicity and knowing would just make it all worse. "N-no one dad. It was just all me." Even to her own ears that was weak.

The look she got in return told her just how much her father believed that too. "Young lady, don't give me that bull. I KNOW you are lying to me. Was it Queen? Who only would do it probably cause you would have found a way to get him too?" Came his stern questioning rebuke.

Laurel looked at him again in shock with wide eyes. "What!? No! He actually WANTED me to tell you! I think he's probably still under the impression I already have told you!" Sad thing was she was likely very right. As he hadn't really got around to asking how her father had taken the news.

If Captain Lance was surprised by that, he didn't let it show too much. But inwardly he was happy the former rich kid had wanted him to know. He wondered if Laurel even really realized she pretty much helped him solidify the fact that Queen is the Arrow. After all, Harper being the red version made things be less of a stretch. And come on, he wasn't that stupid! "Alright then, let's go for a drive. But we go wherever it is Arrow, Miss Smoak, you apparently, and the rest of your buddies all gather round. I want answers, and I want them now. And don't even think about using my heart problem as an excuse!" He had quickly come to the realization about why she hadn't told him the damn truth sooner.

He walked towards the door and Laurel had no choice but to follow him. Even if she was hesitant about it. The sudden text she got letting her know she needed to be at the Foundry for a Team meeting certainly didn't help matters either.  _Ohh dad... You really aren't going to like this..._  She thought to herself worriedly.

**20 Minutes later...**

The good Captain merely harrumphed to himself once his daughter had brought him to the Verdant joint down in the Glades. The total absolute silence in the car for the 20 minute ride to get here was probably the quietest things had ever been between him and his daughter. But he figured, what more could be said until he got his answers? And as Laurel opened the door to go down below the club, he felt a sense of deja vu from when he had accused the Merlyn boy of some serious crap. A feeling of dread also crept up in his gut too over it. As he began his descent down the stairs, he could easily start to hear voices. Voices that helped finally confirm that Queen actually is the Arrow. Though it seems Miss Smoak isn't happy about something. Well she could join the club then as far as he was concerned.

"Well I'll be damned." He said in slight awe of what he saw in front of him. Queen certainly had himself a nice set up down here. The Merlyn boy had to have been damn quick on his feet to hide all this he considered.

He smirked at the shocked looks on their faces once they all saw him standing in their little hide out. "Laurel!? What the Hell!?" Oliver called out, and not too happily while doing so as well.

Laurel looked at him, a little worried over how her former boyfriend may handle this. "He insisted! I really didn't have much choice after I told him what happened with Sara!" Oliver looked at her in shock.

"Wait what? You're just NOW telling him about her death!?" Even with his normal stoic self, the surprised disbelief could easily be heard. And he really wasn't happy then. Felicity could even be seen looking off to the side with a guilty look on her face for her part in deceiving the Captain.

Lance though knew he couldn't let it be at just that where Miss Smoak is concerned as something had to be said. "Yeah, we'll get to that real soon Queen. Right now Miss Smoak here is someone I need to have a word with." Felicity looked over at him with a hint of fear in her eyes and a gulping motion could be seen.

"How could you let Laurel talk you into deceivin' me like that huh? I know you aren't one of mine, but damnit kid it sometimes has felt like you are. And this? This hurts me a lot young lady." The somewhat broken and angry tone from Lance sent Felicity into tears. As that was the last thing she had wanted to do. And swore that she never would again. Diggle silently pulled her in for a hug as he knew there was nothing he could say that would help at this point in time.

Lance himself wanted to hug the girl, but he knew he had to remain stern for the time being. He would forgive Felicity, it just would take time and he'd be sure to let the girl know that too. The angry look he saw on Queen's face showed him how much the former punk wasn't liking that Miss Smoak was in tears now.  _Good, maybe now the moron will get off his ass where she's concerned._  He briefly thought before addressing Queen next.

"And you Mr. Green Jeans, when are ya gonna get off your ass and start doin' Miss Smoak right? Huh? Can ya tell me that? An idiot can see how much you give a damn where she's concerned. Cause I swear to ya, if you're tryin' to pull what ya did with Laurel on her. Arrow or not, I will kick your ass and lock you up real quick. And why the Hell does it look like you're about to take off for somewhere else?" Through her tears, Felicity had to smile while having her head buried into Diggle's chest. At least he wasn't entirely done with her.

Oliver for his part, looked like a deer caught in the lights of an oncoming vehicle.  _About damn time someone else tried getting through to that stubborn fool._ Diggle thought to himself with an inward smile, wishing he had a camera on hand to watch it all later with Lyla.

In the corner of his eye he could see Roy smirking at the tongue lashing his mentor was getting. Laurel was wisely keeping her mouth shut for the time being. And to be honest, she was pretty curious too about why it looked like Ollie was headed somewhere. "Umm.. That's... That's not really any of your business sir." Oliver chose to say in the end, knowing it likely wasn't going to help him at all.

The look he got from the good Captain was one that told him he clearly wasn't impressed with the answer he got. "Not my business huh? If it has to do with the city's safety and Miss Smoak's happiness, it damn well is my business Mr. Green Jeans." Was the rather snarky response from Lance.

Deciding to bite the bullet and get the older man off his back, Oliver decided to give the man something. "The reason it looks like I'm headed somewhere is because I am. My sister and I are going to the Island for some special training in order to take down Sara's former leader."

"What? That's it? You and the girl couldn't just do that here? And since when was she involved in this mess?" Lance was wondering if all that time in the Sun during his 5 years away killed a lot of brain cells cause honestly!

Unfortunately for Oliver, Felicity chose then to speak up. "He could do that, if he was actually allowing himself to think things through instead of working with Malcolm Merlyn. The same Malcolm Merlyn who's the reason for why Thea even knows now. Which is a good thing cause that means not as much lying about anything. Of course this is also the same Malcolm Merlyn who caused the deaths of 503 people, among them his own son. And I'm gonna stop myself before I just go on rambling." Felicity told the Captain despite the tear trails down her face. And if the moment wasn't so tense, there may have been smiles for the rambling that was quickly cut off.

"That can't be, that jerk is dead. Green Jeans over there did the deed himself." Lance was in a bit of denial and wondering if the loss of those brain cells was contagious somehow.

Diggle then spoke up next. "Afraid not man, he's alive and well and up to nothing good. Hell he's the reason our boy here went missing for awhile when he went to have a face to face with Sara's boss." He could easily see that Lance was getting more and more unimpressed with how Oliver was handling things. And if a kick in the ass from him wasn't going to help, then maybe one from the Captain actually would.

Laurel was a bit shocked that Ollie actually decided to do this whole Island trip thing when that place is supposed to be Hell for him! Oliver chose to speak up next himself, hoping to get control of the situation. "Look, this needs to happen. I get that no one is really happy I'm doing this. But its the best thing to do for Thea and myself. I trust everyone here to do what they can to the best of their abilities." His eyes landed on Laurel as he got to the final part. Showing that he obviously did feel she had a place there. It made her a bit happy on the inside.

"Oh well whoop de doo! Let's agree with the mass murdering lunatic about the best way to handle things. Are you nuts? Seriously, are you? Did too much Sun on that island ruin a few brain cells?" Oh yes, the good Captain had gone from angry as hell to pretty much outraged.  _I swear, this kid needs therapy badly._  He thought to himself unhappily.

Lance's tirade pretty much described everyone's thoughts on the situation perfectly well. Oliver just sighed in resignation. "I don't expect you to understand. But Ra's Al Ghul is an extremely dangerous man! Hell I was impaled with a sword and thrown off the side of a mountain thanks to that man. And in part thanks to Merlyn too. There's more going on here then you know and this is the best way to handle things for now." Whether he was trying to convince himself or everyone else however, was the deciding factor.

The Captain looked at him in disgust before speaking again. "Right, well when this all goes to Hell. And trust me, it damn well likely will. I want to be here with everyone else when you get told 'I told you so!' Then I'll happily slap you upside the head for being a complete dumbass!" He started to walk away towards the stairs angerly muttering to himself about idiots in hoods.

And just as he got to the bottom step he turned around. "Oh yeah, one other thing. I don't particularly care right now about whatever hang up it is you have when it comes to Miss Smoak, but for cryin' out loud. Pull your head out of your ass before ya lose her!" And with that, he was gone and part of him wanting a good strong drink after dealing with an idiot's thinking.

The Foundry was completely silent after that. Though there was a mix of smiling and smirking for several reasons but mainly at seeing Oliver get owned like that by the Captain. Felicity herself was pretty damn happy too and resolved to try and talk with her favorite Captain soon.  _Oh Ollie, good luck with my dad where Felicity's concerned._  This entire experience pretty much helped her to realize that the resident genius seriously needed more back up in her corner where Oliver is concerned.

After several more minutes of silence, Roy chose to speak up. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I think I hear my stomach calling."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed this! And now, back to your regularly scheduled programming. R and R!**


End file.
